Handcuffs
by Valier
Summary: Wilbur is bored. And I mean really bored. But when he finds his old toy handcuffs, surely it won't hurt to play with Lewis a little...? WilburxLewis


**Hey peeps! Welcome to my second MTR fanfic! It's WilburxLewis again, and to clear some stuff up- It's set in 2037 and Lewis is Wilbur's friend, not his father. I'm uploading this when I'm supposed to be asleep. I've got school tomorrow, but I can't sleep, so I finished this while trying to feel sleepy. Just so you know, this is more daring and saucy than anything I've ever written before, so it probably will suck a little, but please, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Meet The Robinsons belongs to Disney (I think). If I could own Wilbur or Carl though, you have no idea how happy I would be ;)

* * *

**

"Lewis, I'm _bored_!"Wilbur moaned, chucking a pillow at the back of his friends head.

"Well Wilb-"

He was cut short as the pillow smacked him square in the face as he turned around, causing Wilbur to erupt with laughter, falling backwards off his bed as he did so. Lewis chuckled and placed the pillow back on Wilbur's bed, before leaning over it and extending his hand. Sometimes, it was hard to believe Wilbur was the older of the two boys.

"Thanks Lewis."he grumbled, taking his hand and leaving the floor, brushing down his favourite t-shirt and checking for creases "But seriously, can we do something? I've been sitting watching you write equations I'll never understand for the last 2 hours."

He pouted as his head switched between Wilbur's face and the book that lay on Wilbur's desk. Lewis began a few sentences, but stammered and shook them off, finally saying,

"Just give me 10 minutes. I've almost cracked something _huge_. If I can solve it, I'll be able to create hoverboards that actually _hover_."

Lewis turned back to his book and Wilbur huffed. He said he would only be 10 more minutes _1 hour_ ago. Scanning his room for something to do, his eyes rested on something hanging out of his old toy closet. Walking over to it, he opened the door a little more and the silver object fell onto his carpet, gleaming in the sunlight pouring from his skylight. His toy handcuffs. Or should he say _real_ handcuffs. His mom, Franny, had stolen them from a cop in 2007, and after keeping them in a box for 22 years, she decided to pass them on to a 5 year-old Wilbur. They even had a key, which he kept in his bedside drawer. They were nothing like the voice controlled handcuffs they had now, but that's why he was fascinated with them as a kid. A frustrated growl emitted from Lewis on the other side of the room, who was running his hands through his thick blonde hair and giving it sharp tugs, threatening to rip locks out if the answer to his equation didn't come to him soon. Glancing at Lewis, and then back at the handcuffs, a sly grin spread across Wilbur's face. He picked them up and sauntered over to his bed, picking up his mathematics book and pulling a confused look over his sly one.

"Lewis? Can you come over here a second? This question doesn't make _any_ sense."

The truth was, his _entire_ mathematics book made no sense, but he needed to get Lewis over to him. His friend saw the pleading face Wilbur gave him and walked over, settling down next to him.

"Which question?"

Taking this opportunity, Wilbur grabbed Lewis' hands and handcuffed him, forcing his back into the headboard and holding his hands above his head. Lewis was speechless, especially when Wilbur straddled his hips, with no intention of getting off and a wicked look on his face. His chocolate eyes burned with passion Lewis had never seen before, while his finger traced circles in the palm of Lewis' left hand, sending shivers racing up and down his spine.

"W-Wilbur... what are you doing?"

"That is an excellent question."

Those were his last words before he claimed Lewis' lips for himself, keeping a firm hold of Lewis' wrists while his other hand travelled through his hair. Breaking the kiss for air, their half-lidded eyes met and they smiled slightly, Lewis blushing furiously and saying,

"Wilbur... don't, we shouldn't... we _can't_..."

Wilbur rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"You're 12 and I'm 13. Plus, remember who's on top here."he stated, winking at the younger boy and kissing him again. He swiped his tongue across Lewis' bottom lip, catching him off-guard as he opened his mouth. Taking this opportunity, Wilbur snaked his tongue into Lewis' mouth, exploring every part of it and fighting for dominance against the tongue raging war against his. Feeling a little braver than before, Wilbur moved his hand down to the bottom of Lewis' jumper, sliding it underneath that and his polo shirt to his bare chest. Lewis pulled his lips away from Wilbur's, panting heavily as geometric patterns were traced all over his torso, wracking his body with wonderful new sensations. The dark haired boy grinned and continued to massage Lewis as his ears were filled with the sounds of pleasured moaning.

"W-Wilbur..."

Laughing, he moved his lips down to the blonde boy's neck, kissing, sucking and nipping at it, keeping his ears open to the hissing that now mixed with the other sounds he was making. Leaving a trail of kisses up his neck and jaw, Wilbur retuned to Lewis' lips, capturing them in deep kiss and savouring the moment...

"WILBUR ROBINSON, YOU BETTER HAVE A _GOOD_ EXPLANATION FOR _THIS_!"Franny's voice rang through the house as she opened her sons' door to see one of the most horrific things she could imagine. Wilbur's face was a mix of shock and a blush, with a faint trace of "_I_... am _so_ dead...", and so it should have been. He was straddling his best friend, with his hand up his shirt and the other holding two handcuffed wrists above the owners' head. _And_ she had seen him kissing Lewis.

"Young man, you better be waiting for me in the kitchen in 5 minutes, or there will be an _extremely_ good chance of you being grounded until your _grandchildren_ die."

With that, Franny slammed the door shut, outraged at her son for doing... _that_...

"... I'm gonna die..."Wilbur mumbled, sliding off Lewis and staring at his feet, nothing but shame in his eyes "I'm sorry..."

"Wilbur... you're my friend, right?"Lewis soothed, taking his hand. Wilbur nodded.

"Then I'll stick up for you. It's what friends do, right?"

Wilbur's face lit up and he kissed the younger boy's forehead, leaning into him and sighing.

"Wilbur?"

"Mmm?"

"Can you get me out of these handcuffs? They're kinda digging into my wrists."

"Sure thing."

Reaching for his bedside drawer, he pulled it open and began to rummage for the key. After two minutes, he panicked completely.

"The key's _gone_!"

"It's _what_? You mean, I'm stuck in these?"

"Hm, all the better for me, my little bondage slave..."

Wilbur inched his face closer to Lewis', a sexy look donning his features, when Franny screamed for Wilbur to get down there immediately. Taking Lewis' hands, the boys left the room, unknowing of a certain robot watching them, a small silver key in his hands...

"Hehe, you're in for it this time. Sorry, little buddy, but it was too good to resist..."

* * *

**Hopefull that didn't suck too badly. I apologise for the ending, which I feel was rushed, but I was feeling tired when I wrote it, as I am tired now. If you don't mind then, I would like to go to bed, but please, don't hesitate to review!**

**Mew Mew Radish =-.-= zZZ**


End file.
